Just a Ring
by smiles811998
Summary: It was just a ring. Not one for your finger, but one for your head. It was a glossy gold and embedded in it were jewels of all shapes, sizes, lusters. It was about two inches tall and fit snug against his golden mane. He thought it looked ridiculous, but it's what the kingdom expected him to wear. It was what his Uncle expected him to wear.


It was just a ring. Not one for your finger, but one for your head. It was a glossy gold and embedded in it were jewels of all shapes, sizes, lusters. It was about two inches tall and fit snug against his golden mane. He thought it looked ridiculous, but it's what the kingdom expected him to wear. It was what his Uncle expected him to wear.

He glared at the ring of metal. There were much better uses this chunk of gold could be used for. It could be a shimmering hilt on a new crafted blade. It could be a helmet keeping a the skull of a loved one safe. It could be a statue offering remembrance to the men who died keeping this place safe. Anything rather than a ring for his head would be nice.

He let out a thick sigh and picked up the ring. He weighed it in his hand. It wasn't too heavy really, it could be much worse. He heard his door quietly slip open which brought a smile to his lips. There was only one person who dared not to knock before entering.

"You really need to get out more," a calm, deep voice said as it walked to the desk. Without thinking, the new addition to the room sat on top of the giant desk in the middle. The golden one shook his head.

"No, you know I have work to do. Plus what would I do? Everywhere I go people bow to me, cheer for me, or sneer at me. There's nowhere that I can go where I can be just, well, me."

"Well I know a place," The other voice said with a smirk. "It's a nice place. It's safe, beautiful, and big. And trust me, you, just you, would fit perfectly there."

The golden haired man looked up at the boy sitting on his desk. He was only five years older yet he felt as though this other man, his dark haired brother, was so much younger. But his brother was right. He did need to get out more. If he didn't leave the paperwork, the meeting, and the cursed ring behind, it would consume him.

"Fine," He stiffly agreed, making the other jump up and pump his fist in the air, "but only for a bit. I still need to get this stuff done." He saw dark hair flying in a nod as his hand was taken. He was smoothly rushed through the back halls of the castle until his 'ride' came to a stop. He looked up at the incredibly cheesy grin on his leaders face and pushed past through the door.

He couldn't suppress the gasp that came when he saw what was inside of the room. It was amazing. Their castle was underground, yet there was real, growing grass here. It was plush and fluffy, just like it would be outside. Trees were preached in the middle of the room. Alight came from the ceiling, which didn't seem to end. It seemed just like the sun from outdoors...but how?

"Crazy isn't it?" The soothing voice behind him said. An arm was thrown over his shoulder but he didn't have it in him to care. As more weight was added to his side, he let out another gasp.

Turning to his left he whispered into his brothers ear, "How?" A small chuckle came and then a sly grin. The blonde was starting to regret asking that question slightly.

"I recall Uncle saying something about magical fairies granting this room with magic before we got here." The older one's face morphed into a utter disbelief bringing the younger into a full out laugh. Pushing his brother off of him, the eldest walked out into the middle of the field. Looking up confirmed they were still inside, but how was still a mystery.

"Something about being in the mountains heart. Originally your chambers would've been here, but when they found out it could do this they changed it. I think it was a good idea, though I still miss the sun."

There was hidden meaning in the dark haired man's words. Yes, the missed that glowing ball of gases that warmed his skin when he was out in it, but he also missed his other sun. The one dwarf that would always light up his world was slowly diminishing. One look to his brother told him that the other didn't catch his secret words.

"You're a dwarf, you should be proud of the mountain. Our people slaved day and night to create it and then again to return it to it's original form. You should not disrespect our ancestors." With a shrug of his shoulders the younger one was off. With a rolling of the eyes the older stayed and reached out to one of the trees. Living nature. Real, living nature was inside his mountain and he didn't even know! Incredible.

Although he loved his mountain and was so glad he was living in it, he too missed the sun. That's how he grew up. Wandering from one place to another without a real home. He shook his head. He had a home now, he won it back and he wasn't going to wish himself back in time.

A voice cleared behind him and he was his troublesome brother with two well used training swords in his hand. They would still draw blood, especially with the speed and skill they possessed, but nothing too bad would come if they were hit.

He glared at the other with a deep growl. "You know I'm not allowed to fight anymore. 'Kings are not to pick up blades, it's not their job to protect the kingdoms. That's why he has an army.'"

"Aww come on, if Uncle actually had to life by his own words he wouldn't have said them," The look the younger one got was not one of 'sure let's battle', so he kept on trying. "Plus it's just one battle with your younger brother. How hard could it be? It'll probably only take five minutes." He said in a sharp, clear voice and then adding under his breath just loud enough for the other to hear, "for me to beat you."

That did it. There was no way that the oldest couldn't accept that challenge. His little brother thought he could beat him? Ha. He grabbed the blunt sword from his brother and set his stance. He tried the ignore the smirk on his brothers face as he too got ready to spar.

Not more than an hour later the golden haired man was laying on his back with a sword pointed at this trout. He let out deep growl making the younger chuckle with glee.

"Hmm, what would the people of you kingdom say if they found out their all wonderful king lost to his younger brother?" The deep voice said with mock curiosity in his voice. The eldest yet out another growl and glared up at his get away.

"They would think nothing of it," He said brushing the dirt and grass off his torso. "After all his younger brother is being trained to defend him and lead his army, and he isn't even able lift a sword without being yelled at." In honestly, he couldn't stay mad at his brother. The fight did bring him back to the times he didn't have to worry about a million plus people.

The other just shrugged and dropped his sword before plopping down by his role model. If he could take the weight of that metal ring he would without thinking. But he can't. The most he could do was to bring his loved one out of it for a moment, even if it was back to the stressful life of king when they were done playing around.

He had vividly imagined for a long time what would take his beloved brother for him. When he was little, he thought they would live on forever. Growing up he thought it would be the lack of medicine for their sickness when it struck. And the journey to their lost kingdom made him think his sun, his true sun, would be lost to a blade.

He secretly wished that it would've been either of the last two options. Those, he could change. Those, he could stop. But what was taking the light from his day was made of stone and it would never alter.

After all, it was just a ring.

**Hey guys! This was a paper I wrote for my English class. Yea, it's one of those undercover fanfictions (I'm pretty sure that's not a thing, but it is now :P ) and that's why no names were given. Though I bet you can figure it out :)**

**Thanks for reading! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! There's a nice box to type in down below :) **


End file.
